


Sweet Nightmares

by pufflers



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coffee induced revelations, Lilia is here because someone needs to vaguely corral the ??? year old dragon boy, M/M, Malleus sweetie im so sorry you happen to be in love with the bad lion man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflers/pseuds/pufflers
Summary: Malleus seems to have a certain boy plaguing his nightmares. About 185cm tall. Long brunette hair. Biggest smug grin known to man forever stuck on his face. Yeah thats him.And he’s not exactly appreciative of the fact that even in sleep he doesn’t leave him alone.Him and his stupid handsome face...
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Sweet Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> To date how long ive been working on this heres the [artwork](https://twitter.com/Eggggg959D/status/1274710623499120640?s=20) that inspired it all
> 
> Also if it helps i was listening to its been a long long time by kitty kallen while i wrote this
> 
> And most importantly if i posted this 2 days earlier it woudlve been 69 days that ive been planning this and i think thats nice.

_ Malleus stumbled his way into the kitchen, very much attracted to the racket being made. It was 7am, who in the hell would be up at this time? Surely not Silver or Lilia…. Hell even Sebek wasn't bonkers enough (though sometimes he does seem to cut it close) to start his Sunday mornings at this cursed time. _

_ A yawn escapes his throat before being quickly cut short as he surveys the scene before him…. _

_ Leona.  _

_ Leona is in the kitchen.  _

_ He was fiddling with a machine of sorts… _

_ Since when did they have a coffee machin- _

_ Wait more importantly what was Leona even doing in the Diasomnia dorms. _

_ AND IS HE- _

_ IS HE HALF NAKED?? _

_ More important than that he happened to be wearing one of Malleus’ shirts. _

_ His favourite shirt. 'I hate people but dragons are pretty awesome' plastered on the black shirt which started to fade from years of use, now clinging onto the body of someone who is very much not a dragon or related to dragons and really is a lot more suggestive when worn by a half naked beastman. _

_ Malleus began to aggressively rub at his eyes, maybe in the process he could gouge them out with his nails. Yeah, that seems like a good shout becaus- _

_ "Hm? You're awake?" Leona gently smiled at him (since when was he capable of gently smiling?), "Good I was hoping you'd wake up soon, I didn't want the coffee I made you get cold." _

_ Malleus is very positive that the supposed Leona standing before him in his not-kitchen isn't actually him because there is no way in hell Leona is pleasant. _

_ Well at least to him…. _

_ No, the more he thinks about it, he really isn't nice to anyone at all. He's pretty sure the guy doesn't have a single nice bone in his body, always trying to either provoke or gain something from his peers for his own selfish reasons. Not to mention his reputation around NRC… _

_ A light shudder passes through him as he remembers the harsh whispers filling the halls, the students as cut-throat as ever, never letting any opportunity pass to badmouth each other. _

_ And it's with that final thought that he decides to focus back on the situation at hand. _

_ And wow Leona’s really close to him, his cheek practically pressing onto his shoulder, since when did he- _

_ "You're zoning out again," the vibration of his chuckle very much cementing Malleus' feet to ground, his well kept claws inch their ways towards his chest, drawing circular patterns that Malleus can feel through the thin cotton of the shirt he hastily threw on, and wow he could easily rip his throat apart with those now that he's thinks about it. _

_ Malleus merely gulps, which suffices as a response he supposes because Leona continues with his light ministrations. _

_ "Need help waking up?" This time it's whispered in his ear and this can't be real this can't be realthiscantbereal- _

_ He feels a sharp nip on his earlobe. _

  
  


================

Lilia happened to be enjoying his morning tea before a scream rippled through the dorm halls and effectively into the common room, usually a red flag to most people, but he merely takes another sip while perusing the newspaper in his hands.

Huh, he wasn't aware that a new species of fairy wrasse was recently discovered. The more you know eh?

Speaking of fairies….

He leafs to the next page soaking up all the rivetting information the articles dole to him before he hears heavy steps drag against the floor and eventually a lumbering figure appears at the doorway.

A hulking black shadow takes up the entirety of the foyer, piercing green eyes staring back in the very soul of all who are foolish enough to meet their eyes head on. Ferocity pulsating from their every nerve, ready to pounce at anything, a beast in its truest form. 

"Ah Malleus I see that you're awake, have a good night's sleep?" A cheeky grin graces Lilia's face and the only response he gets is a groan communicating to him more than enough, but hey it's always much more fun having Malleus verbalize his thoughts.

Malleus trudges his way to the table Lilia is currently seated at, plops himself on the rickety wooden chair, and just faceplants into the wooden surface like a pancake, makes the same 'pomf' sound and everything.

Malleus very much forgets that he has a set of horns on his head and of course those clank against the table in such an aggressive manner, any other day he would've utter a small 'ow' but not today. 

Today any pain would not register in his body for nothing is more  _ painful _ than the nightmare he just awoke from.

"That bad huh?"

Another muffled sound of discontentment graces Lilia's ears.

"You seem to only get this disgruntled when it concerns  _ him _ ? Dare I suggest it's another one of those 'nightmares' again."

"You dare correctly."

"What was he doing this time?" 

It takes a few seconds for Malleus' brain to whirl to life after its emergency shutdown but he eventually is able to move his mouth to form words.

"He……. He was just….."

And even then it takes him an eternity maybe even two to properly voice his thoughts but Lilia is patient, he could wait eons if it meant he'd be able to hear all the juicy details of these recurring 'nightmares' as Malleus puts it and so he merely sips from his tea again.

"He was just standing there….."

"Menacingly?" Lilia can't help but add, but of course the joke goes over the fellow however year old (he'd lost track after a while) being's head and Malleus merely tilts his head in question. He hasn't quite taught Malleus about dank memes nor Spongebob yet but that's a lesson for another day.

Lilia motions for him to continue his thought.

Though Malleus seems a lot more reluctant to utter his next sentence, he doesn't have much self control when he's just risen so that reluctance quickly gets thrown out the window the second it appeared.

"He was wearing my shirt, you know the one you gifted me eleven Christmases ago" 

"The 'I hate people but dragons are pretty awesome' shirt?"

Malleus nods against the table, his cheek plastered to the smooth surface and he burrows even further, initiating pure table to face contact as he mumbles his next few words.

Lilia catches it without any problem, his heightened sense of hearing easily able to decipher the mumble that is 'he was  _ only _ wearing my shirt.'

He supposes he can let this one go, poor boy is practically fusing with the wooden piece of furniture at this point and a Malleus table hybrid won't exactly be able to tell this very entertaining tale, so he nudges Malleus' slipper clad foot with his boot as a sign of encouragement to keep going.

Malleus sighs, "He also happened to be making me coffee," his head rises abruptly, "I don't even like coffee!" before he once again slams his face into the table below him and it creaks under the weight of the very emotionally stunted dragon boy.

Lilia's sure Sebek will have a fun time trying to fix the table Malleus is going to break  _ very _ soon if he continues abusing the defenseless furniture.

He chuckles, his hand patting Malleus' head "Yeah, you've got it bad."

The noise of confusion that slips out of Malleus goes largely ignored by Lilia because Malleus is a big boy, he doesn't need everything spelled out for him, he's  _ sure _ he can figure it out himself…

_ Eventually. _

At least he  _ hopes _ and if not well…

He'll cross that bridge when he gets there but for now he delightfully indulges in his earl gray while basking in Malleus' befuddled face. All part of a nutritiously balanced breakfast as they say!

Kids these days truly have the most intriguing of affairs.

================

"What do you think he meant by I have it bad? Of course I have it bad that awful lion fiend won't leave me alone even in the realm of sleep… that's the definition of having it bad!" Malleus looks down at the electronic toy held in his hands, "are you not in agreement as well gao gao dragon kun?" 

The electronic pet merely beeps in a consecutive pattern, its hollow pixelated eyes staring back into Malleus doing what a digital pet does best, threatening to die if they're not fed within the next five seconds.

"Hey horned bastard!" The sharp shout pierces Malleus’ ears and he freezes in the midst of his digital pet caring as the eerily familiar voice seems to come ever closer.

Ah yes, the person he didn't want to see  _ especially _ today of all days, Mr. Shirt Stealer himself.

Well shirt stealing is  _ quite _ a strong claim considering it was only dream Leona who did the said crime but anything to keep his mind off the  _ other _ things dream Leona did…

Though his mind needn't wander any longer because the man himself stands before him after yelling across the courtyard, outstretching his arm, quite clearly offering a paper coffee cup.

"Heard from a little birdy you adore this stuff, thought I might save you a cup and all."

Leona says it so sickeningly sweet, his tail gently swaying behind him and  _ maybe _ if he was off his rocker he would believe he had innocent intentions.

It's such a hard thing to even consider,  _ especially _ when he has such a giant shit eating grin, beaming so bright he might've just put the sun out of its four billion year old job. Quite the feat if he was going to be honest.

And before he had any more time to dwell on that passing thought, Leona brings his sight back to the topic at hand… well  _ in _ his hand if you want to be more accurate.

Right.

Coffee.

Leona. 

Leona with coffee. 

Favourite shirt.

Wearing.

Nightmare? NIGHTMARE.

Many mini Malleus' are running around in his brain, shouting the phrase "HE KNOWS" in various panicstricken intonations.

The very small rational part of his brain helpfully supplies that no, he wouldn't know, why would he know what kind of dream Malleus has? That's virtually impossible. 

He can't hear that very reasonable explanation over all the internal screaming clogging his head and the slight twitch of his hand is the only warning his body gives before two things happen.

All kinds of green sparkles fabricate all around Malleus and begin to glow, and before Leona could even question the unexpected light show, Malleus is gone.

And so is the coffee he so offered.

It takes Leona about a good ten seconds to process what the ever living heck just happened and shrug it off. He stalks off to the greenhouse, already planning to skip his morning classes, unknowing to the stark green eyes that trail his figure.

Those same green eyes close in relief as Malleus slumps on the tree supporting him, for all the pizzaz his magic has, he merely teleported twenty feet away into the underbrush that the forest surrounding the academy provided.

He didn't exactly  _ feel _ like risking the chance of running into Lilia if he just magic-ed his way back into the dorms with a random cup of coffee because of the amount of explanations he would have to provide on why he, as an avid disliker of the demon drink, would happen to have some in his possession.

He shivers at the very thought of it, and the pungent aroma wafting into his nose grounds him in reality, and he finds himself sniffing curiously at the source.

He's not a fan of coffee. Never has, never will be. Or so he's adamantly stated over the centuries and yet he can't help taking a little sip. I mean after all, wouldn't it be rude to let it go to waste? Especially since Leona went through _ all the trouble of approaching him... _

Of course he didn't have any nice intentions offering him the cursed liquid, that toothy grin on his face made it  _ clear _ that he was aware that Malleus wasn't fond of coffee.

_...I didn't want the coffee I made you get cold... _

  
  


Malleus takes a big swig almost burning his tongue for recklessly gulping down from the paper cup and he curses his mind for unhelpfully supplying nightmare fuel  _ yet again _ .

His heart skips a beat at the thought of dream Leona… in  _ disgust _ and nothing else.

He shivers when the bitterness of the coffee overtakes his senses, the  _ least _ he could've done was add some sugar. He somberly finishes the drink and disposes of the cup on his way towards the main building where his classes were being held.

================

Day by day Malleus finds himself staring at his visage reflected back at him from the dark abyss-like liquid. 

And it only takes a second of self questioning for him to throw his head back and down it like a shot because even though it's the 5th time this week he's consumed coffee, he doesn't want to even begin to dissect the implications behind the sudden addiction.

Lucky for him he doesn't  _ have _ to!

Because Lilia happens to use this opportune moment to catch him in the act and  _ boy _ does he regret ever deciding to down a cup of joe in plain sight i.e. the shared dorm kitchen.

The way Lilia's lips begin to curl up in the smuggest grin he's  _ ever _ seen... Malleus already prepares for his impending doom but may as well do a little damage control yes?

He hurries to dispose of the evidence by taking quick measured steps to the sink, washing away his shame with soap and water, all the while keeping his back to Lilia, not daring to face him in this scandalized state.

"Oh?" Lilia siddles up beside Malleus, watching as his hands scrub away at the liquid no longer there, "I wasn't aware of your recent affinity for coffee?" 

Malleus grunts, his eyes solely trained on the mug still grasped tightly in his hand, surely the porcelain would break soon under such an intense grip but the thought didn't exactly occur to him, too busy avoiding Lilia's prodding eyes.

"What happened to the little hatchling that wrinkled his nose anytime I tried to brew a blend I got gifted hmm?"

Malleus scoffs, unceremoniously dropping the cleaned mug into the dish rack and briskly walking over to the fridge, his avoidance tactic not exactly working on someone as  _ persistent _ as Lilia but like  _ hell _ he'll drop it now.

"Hatchling? I was 14 years old, hardly constitutes enough to be called so," Malleus snorted as he riffles through the refrigerator, his body lurched so forward he practically stuck his whole head inside.

"14 years is but a mere day in comparison to a millennium,” Malleus can’t help but rolls his eyes, Lilia always did have the habit to dismiss his insistence on not being treated like a child but well not much he can do about that now he supposes, a century  _ far _ too late.

"Either way I distinctly remember you spitting out a cup I so  _ lovingly _ made you when you finally were curious enough to set aside your disgust," Lilia couldn't help but let a nostalgic glaze fall over his eyes, "You were so cute back then! Bolting over to the sink, desperately trying to wash the awful taste from your mouth, reall-"

"Lilia," Malleus' protests cut off the elder fae in the midst of his tirade, echoing inside the refrigerator he still very much was ~~finding shelter~~ looking through, "I would appreciate it if you stop bringing up such childish stories."

"Ah but of course, young master. My apologies," Lilia's exaggerated curtsy couldn't be seen from Malleus' position but he could definitely hear the teasing tone in his voice.

And that was the end of that, Malleus can now return to his fridge hunting in peace and actually find something he might want to eat now that he's here, perhaps a can of peaches? Oh but the green grapes were calling out to hi-

"Though I'm still very curious about the sudden change of heart, might you enlighten me?"

Malleus was very tempted to bash his head against the walls of the fridge and if he didn't have a set of horns, he might've. 

"Tastebuds can change, you're very well aware of that I'm sure. A 14 year old shouldn't be held accountable for their dislikes especially after 3 centuries have passed, even I'm not so stubborn for that."

"Ah, now on the topic, I assume that means you're also open to changing your adamant claims of never falling in love, yes?" 

Lilia was  _ only _ jesting of course, it's just like him to bring up old irrelevant anecdotes just to see the rise he could get out of Malleus.

And a rise he certainly  _ did _ get, in both senses of the word.

A singular loud thump resonated throughout the kitchen, Malleus rose so suddenly, forgetting that he basically stuck half his body inside the large appliance and-

…

The  _ oh so magnificent  _ horns belonging to the crowned prince of the Valley of the Thorns… were currently stuck to the ceiling of the very fridge he was looking through.

His horns easily piercing through the plastic like a hot knife through butter.

_ Quite _ the visage you don't get to see too often.

Muffled giggles erupt from Lilia at the miserable sight, but at least he had the courtesy to try and mask his laughter. Albeit failing  _ horribly _ but Malleus appreciates the notion all the same.

Lilia clears his throat, composing himself from his laughing fit, and the atmosphere suddenly changes.

_ Oh no.  _

_ Oh here it comes. _

" _ Malleus. _ "

Malleus shifts his feet, he hasn't heard it in so long and that does nothing but set his nerves on fire at the inevitability.

" _ Is there something you would like to inform me about or need I pry it out of you? _ "

Lilia's authoritative parental tone. His  _ dad voice _ if you will. 

The more the silence stretches on between them, the more Malleus can feel Lilia's stare burn holes into his back and it's only a matter of time before Malleus caves in.

" _ Malleus Draconia. _ "

And cave in is  _ exactly _ what he does.

"So uh…. you know those  _ nightmares _ I've been having as of late."

"I am aware, yes."

"W-well," his fingers tapped nervously against the cool stainless steel, the fridge creaking and groaning with every subtle movement of his head as he speaks, "He  _ happened _ to offer me a cup just the other week and you've raised me with such etiquette I felt as if it would be rude to turn down-"

" _ Malleus. _ "

A warning.

Malleus clears his throat, "Right, to put it simply I  _ happened _ to gain a new habit of sorts afterwards. Nothing  _ more _ , nothing  _ less _ ." 

"You're leading  _ me _ to believe that you've acquired this new ' _ habit _ ' because of a boy?"

"Well when you put it like tha-"

A single snap of Lilia's fingers and the fae prince no longer finds himself being forced to stare at a can of peaches but rather Lilia, who so delicately places his hands onto his shoulders.

Which is completely overwritten by the fact he yanks Malleus down to his level, making the poor boy hunch over to try and make eye contact with the elder fae.

Though all he is met by is with a light wack to his head courtesy of Lilia.

Lilia sighs to himself, muttering "you can lead a horse to water," before he leaves Malleus dumbfounded in the kitchen.

Malleus is left to ponder who this  _ horse _ is and what water exactly means in this context. Unaware that  _ he _ is in fact the horse being led to water.

...And well this horse continued trotting forward despite their handler tugging on their reins. Unaware of the watery grave he's sentenced himself to, only questioning why he's suddenly drowning in the middle of a lake.

Drowning with an ever crushing realisation.

================

It's that very encounter with Lilia that never ceases to haunt him.

Go figure that his mind has found yet  _ another _ thing to latch onto aside from his…

_ Dreams. _

_ Far too sweet _ to be considered nightmares and he curses himself for ever donning them such a name. It was at this moment his brain decided to helpfully supply him with the image of Lilia’s impish face, always twisted into a cheshire like grin whenever Malleus uttered the word.

Was Lilia aware? 

The silence of the greenhouse greets him warmly when he opens the door, his feet directing him towards the building without realising it. The humidity enveloping him like a warm blanket and his tense shoulders drop in relief at the temperature change.

Warm. Warm like...

~~ Leona ~~

The coffee in his hands.

He sits nears the blooming jasmines, the floral scent relaxing him even for just a moment before his mind reminds him about the pressing issue at hand.

Quite literally at that.

He takes a short sip of the demon liquid before he sets it beside him to give his hand a break from the heat, not like he needed to do so in the first place but physically distancing himself from his current worry was the best his brain could come up with.

He wonders how his many  _ many  _ questionable years of living led up to this moment, he's going to be a bloody king for god's sake and here he is acting daft enough to put a headless chicken to shame.

And maybe he  _ did _ start drinking coffee for Leona, he snorts unamusedly, what of it? 

It only makes sense.

In his own delusional mind  _ maybe _ he thought that consuming the very thing the man offered him, he would feel closer to him.

_ Maybe _ he-

"I thought you hated coffee."

The shuffling of feet besides him  _ should've _ caught him off guard, there _ should _ be no one else but him in the greenhouse at this hour, the classes currently being held made sure of that.

Though at this point he's so numb to the world he wouldn’t so much as blink if a colossal draconic three headed geese erupted from the irises to his left and decided to maul him.

Honestly he’s kind of hoping for that outcome as well, all the better than to come to terms with…

Whatever he felt for the man ~~of his~~ _in_ his dreams.

"I do," he groans, not even bothering to look at the source of the question, why go through the trouble? Why bother with  _ anything _ really he laments.

"Then?"

The voice settles next to him, close enough that Malleus can feel the warmth radiating from them.

Should he entertain this stranger? Before he could hold a democratic vote in his mind over the pros and cons of such an action, his brain decides that  _ this _ , yes  _ this _ is the very moment he should turn off his brain to mouth filter.

"Love makes you do crazy things." 

The stranger chuckles.

"Hmm is that so?"

"Yeah," Malleus sheepishly adds, his ears feeling a lot warmer than they usually are and his head refuses to turn to at least gauge the stranger's expression.

No, he's embarrassed himself enough, he doesn't need to add the final nail to his ever humiliating coffin and so he rigidly stares ahead.

The word 'love' feels foreign on his tongue and yet it was the only thing his mind supplied him with.

How  _ strange. _

"Who's the lucky person?"

"Just some guy," he waves offhandedly.

"Aww don't be shy I promise I won't tell anyone."

And  _ really _ what was the worst that could happen if Malleus confided in this random person? At the very least they haven't ran screaming in the opposite direction at the sight of him which is astonishing in enough itself. They're even engaging in a conversation with him for heaven's sake! 

"He's… how do I put it," Malleus clears his throat, "At times I'm convinced emeralds themselves were modeled after his eyes. They're so crystalline they surely must be but even then gems wouldn't even shine a light compared to his. A beauty all on its own."

He pauses for a minute to collect his thoughts, waiting for his companion of sorts to stop him.

They don't. 

"The way his hair flows down to his shoulders in such beautiful cocoa waves, a part of me isn't sure whether it's worth the risk to run my hands through it, and admittedly at times I'm rather close to…"

"What stops you?"

"Getting bitten," Malleus chuckles. "He would certainly attempt to bite my hand off and yet I strangely find it endearing all the same, as you can see I've gone  _ far _ past the realm of sanity." 

Malleus brings his hands up to his face, "I needn't  _ even  _ mention the lion ears that sit on his head, appearing so soft to touch. So expressive in the ways they swivel and twitch when he's so much as a bit peeved."

"It sounds a bit silly, but I have even begun to dream about him…” Malleus’ shoulders tense up at such an admittance, stating it aloud made it all the more palpable, tangible,  _ real _ . Whether he liked it or not what he felt,  _ it was real _ .

“In my pathetic attempts to grow closer I decided to partake in something as  _ vile _ as drinking coffee…  _ only _ because he offered it, can you believe that?" Malleus punctuates his last word with a sharp chortle, disbelief duly apparent to the other party. Though such a pause did give him time to snap out of his trance, effectively stopping himself before he spills even more mortifying thoughts to the stranger.

"You dream about me? I'm flattered~"

Malleus chooses this very moment to  _ finally _ look at the kind stranger beside him and the dread that fills the pit of his stomach when he comes to face Leona is unsurmountable, not even the way Lilia’s dreadful cooking made his stomach churn could hold a candle to it.

Which is saying something  _ because it’s Lilia’s cooking we’re talking about here _ .

"Well aren't you oddly gushy for someone who's been raised in dark dreary gothic land eh?" 

If Leona was smug before, it was nothing compared to the absolute manic grin he had the second Malleus realised  _ who _ exactly he was spilling his guts to. 

Malleus, who in his shock, couldn't help the way his jaw dropped, was a nice little added bonus as well.

" _Hmm_ _but I like that,_ " Leona's tail swishes mischievously behind him as he surveys Malleus, who at this point hasn't even uttered a word, far too busy undergoing an emergency shutdown to even process anything but ‘ _he knows, this time he_ ** _actually_** _knows’_.

"You're going to catch flies like that," Leona leans over, gently grasping his chin in hand, closing his mouth manually, " _ here I'll help. _ "

Malleus's eyes practically pop out of their sockets.

The sensation of lips against his.

Soft.

A soft short chaste kiss.

It lasts only a few seconds but even  _ then _ was Malleus' breath stolen away from him by the culprit who merely sniggered after depriving him of the oxygen he so desperately needed.

Leona draws away, patting his cheek affectionately, "I expect to be asked out on a date by next week."

More than satisfied with the outcome, Leona prowls towards the entrance of the greenhouse and disappears entirely from Malleus' view, leaving him alone in the midst of the blossoming jasmines.

In his pitiful stupor the only semblance of thoughts he had were relating back to the kiss Leona stole from him.

Right.

Leona kissed him.

He _ kissed _ him.

Their lips made  _ contact  _ and it was nothing close to his dreams…

If by perchance he was having a lucid dream then he would wake up in his soft luscious bed the absolute  _ second _ he pinched himself.

…

All he felt was a slight sting on his right forearm and that’s all the confirmation he needed before he let out the throatiest roar he could manage, easily putting his angsty teenage years to shame by a large margin. If  _ only _ Lilia could see him now!

So wrapped up in his celebrations, Malleus failed to realise that a certain beastman was still in earshot, posted by the entrance of the greenhouse, very much snickering to himself at such a cute display.

Well, he’ll have to tease him later for it but Leona merely takes this moment to fully indulge in the prince before him, unapologetically and truthfully being himself. Quite frankly it was far too endearing and he _too_ , couldn’t help but mirror the _foolish love stricken_ _smile_ on Malleus’ face.

**Author's Note:**

> i just like the idea of malleus being a mess  
> and if it can be at the hands of a sexc lion man that thrives off it then sign me tf up  
> thats it  
> thats really it
> 
> also if anyone is remotely interested i do [exist](https://twitter.com/pufflers?s=20) which i too am shocked to admit myself but give me a shout if youre feeling up to it ya know im down to boogie woogie as it were


End file.
